Am I In Love With My Gay Best Friend?
by BastLover
Summary: ***THIS IS A NALU*** Lucy had always had confused feelings for Natsu, and after one stupid party game she had figured them out. Instead of a love confession, however, she got one she didn't expect. Keeping Natsu's secret and her own feelings is going to be a challenge...NALU NALU NALU!
1. Chapter 1

*****THIS WILL BE A NALU. DO NOT BE ALARMED*****

**This is going to be interesting to write. Let's see how I do.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! All characters go straight to Hiro Mashima for the ENTIRE STORY! IT'S ALL HIS! I'm just a lowly fanfiction writer. *smiles***

**Haha...no I'm not...*sighs***

**I'm still working out a schedule for this story. I'll figure it out.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Lucy didn't know how things got so complicated.

She had this aching feelings all the time to get close to him, to breathe in the scent of his pink hair, but she couldn't. She wanted to go on those old piggy-back rides he always gave her, but she couldn't. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, but she just couldn't, god damnit.

It was just so complicated now. What started out as a simple friendship, turned into a best friend nakama thing, and now there's the unrequited love and homosexuality.

Natsu was gay. Not the happy kind of gay. The "I like people with the same sex as me" gay. The gay that Lucy never dremed he was. Not little Natsu. It was probably because of the fact that he hung out with Lisanna when they were kids. Then how Erza used to take a bath with Gray and him. Or it could be the fact that Lucy was his teammate and had always stuck with him. Or maybe it was the fact he got used to seeing huge breasts around him a long time ago.

Whatever caused it, he was gay.

And Lucy was hopelessly in love with him. No wonder he didn't blush when some really...kinky...things hang around the guild. And that he was comfortable sleeping next to her during the night, when she wasn't.

Even SHE didn't find him attractive until one night she decided to go drinking and played a game with the guild on her birthday.

Well, maybe she did.

But that night confirmed it.

* * *

It was the night of July 1st. Everyone in the guild was there celebrating Lucy's birthday. And everything really stayed the same, just a bit rowdier. Cana having more drinking contests than usual, Natsu destroying more furniture than usual, and everyone just telling the blonde "Happy Birthday!".

Perfect time to get somewhat drunk.

Cheeks flushed, Mira had suggested the guild to play Truth or Dare. More like forced to, now that Lucy thought about it. Everyone seemed to disagree with the idea, especially when it came from the guild's infamous matchmaker, but you know...Mira is Mira and will always be Mira.

"I'll go first! Cana!" Mira said. Cana's head snapped up from the bottle of alcohol she was drinking. "Truth or Dare?"

"Er...truth?" Mira smiled as Cana drank the last of her beer.

"Cana. Out of everyone here, who do you think is the most perverted?"

"Simple. Gray," Cana said, wiping off the drink from her face. Gray shrugged, expecting it, while everyone else laughed. Cana smiled and pointed to...

Gajeel.

"Truth or Dare?" Cana asked.

"DARE OF COURSE!" Gajeel roared. Cana smirked. She was expecting that.

"I dare you...to kiss Levy right now for ten seconds," Cana said cruelly. Everyone looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer and Solid Script Mage, both red and sweaty.

"Cana! I love you so much right now!" Mira screamed.

"Seriously?" Gajeel asked.

"Does he have too?" Levy asked nervously.

"It's the rules, dumbasses. Now kiss!" Natsu howled. Gajeel shrugged, leaned forward, and...they kissed. A smile seemed to come from Levy's mouth as the two deepened it suddenly.

"ACK! Go away if you're going to do that here!" Lisanna giggled. Gajeel lifted Levy, still kissing and walking outside to have their little private make-out session.

"God damn it...person to the right is...Gray!" Cana said.

"Oh, my turn? Natsu, truth or dare?" Gray asked.

"DARE!" Natsu said happily. Everyone seemed to sweatdrop. Same reaction as Gajeel apparently, and that could only mean one thing.

"Kiss Lucy. On the lips. Right now," Gray smiled. Everyone gasped. They were expecting this sooner or later, and Gray just had to start it.

"W-What?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled, staring at each other, red-faced. Gray raised an eyebrow. Natsu bit his lip, but inched forward to Lucy, kissing her softly on the lips for about three and a half seconds. Lucy blushed deeper than the girl on the left side of her's hair. Once they separated, she touched her lips, feeling dizzy.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Erza asked. Lucy couldn't tell, but the world seemed to be getting darker and darker and darker...

* * *

When she woke up, her lips still felt tingly. Last night. On her birthday. She had just been KISSED by Natsu Dragneel. He tasted like alcohol and fire, if that had a taste. It was so exhilarating...she even wanted it to happen again and again and again.

That was when she realized she was in love with Natsu. Her nakama. She wanted to get close to him, feel his lips again, feel his warmth again, smell his soft pink hair again...Natsu was...the person she liked.

And will always like. God damn it.

"Lucy. You're awake..." said a voice next to her.

"PERVERT! STAY AWAY!" Lucy screamed, still groggy. Ugh...was she drinking last night...she was having a terrible hangover.

"It's just Mirajane. I was sent today to check on you," Mira said, smiling.

"Oh. Hello then," Lucy said.

"You fainted after Natsu gave you that kiss...I don't know if it was from the alcohol or from the heat or if you were sick or if you just really loved the moment...but you fainted!" Mira said, still smiling.

"It worries me that you're smiling still," Lucy sweatdropped.

"You like Natsu, don't you, fu~?" Mira teased. Lucy reddened.

"Kyah! Sign of Love #4! Blushing when your true feelings are revealed! Aww~!" Mira cooed.

"Oh, shut it, Mira," Lucy said, "Natsu's nakama."

"That you like~" Mira teased again.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed.

"Sign of Love #6! Denial~" Mira said. That voice was getting annoying. Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Fine. I just want to clear things up with Natsu about what happened the other night. That idiot would never fall for me," Lucy said.

"But you fell for him!" Mira squealed. Lucy threw a pillow at the white-haired girl.

"Natsu said he was going to come here soon to talk about what happened as well. So you can rest that hangover of yours. If you want some advice, eat a banana," Mira said, smiling.

"Banana...I'm out of bananas," Lucy complained.

"No biggie. I'll tell your future boyfriend to go get some while he's on his way." Mira winked. More pillows were thrown in her direction. Mira giggled and went out the door, thankfully helping the hangover for some reason. Probably less stress knowing she wasn't flying out the window.

Lucy stared at the ceiling, trying to think straight, but all she could think about was really Natsu. Last night, her feelings had been fixed out. It was true that she'd been having mixed feelings for Natsu for a while now, but after Gray made some stupid bet, they were sorted out. Then again, she couldn't damn right confess to him as soon as he got the stupid bananas...hopefully. She let out a groan, which retaliated with a pounding in her head.

"Luce?" said a voice. Natsu. Blush went the blonde.

"I...hi, Natsu," Lucy said quietly.

"Mira said you needed blueberries," Natsu said, pointing at the bag in his hand. Lucy sweatdropped. She didn't have the time for this.

"She said _bananas_..." Lucy muttered, "Why did you come?"

"I...I wanna to clarify a few things...it's about what happened last night..." Natsu said quietly. Lucy had blushed even harder, her feet shifting uncomfortably from anxiety and heat under the blankets.

"Y-You...Natsu...?" Lucy asked. She couldn't help biting her lip in anxiety.

"Lucy, I've never told this to anyone so...I don't exactly know what will happen when I do..." Natsu. Lucy noticed that he was sweating terribly. Not normal for the happy-go-lucky fire dragon slayer.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy could hardly get the words out. She was breathing heavy now, not knowing what exactly was going to come out of his sweet, sweet, lips...

"Lucy..."

"Yes...?"

"I...I'm gay."

.

.

.

What?

.

.

.

"Come again?" Lucy said, nearly banging her head onto the wall.

"I'm...I'm gay, okay?" Natsu said, blushing furiously. Lucy widened her eyes in shock. She was expecting a love confession...or really more like hoped to God he would have a love confession, but instead...she got an "out-of-the-closet surprise I'm a homosexual" one.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy said in shock. She couldn't help but have all her feelings crushed, all her feelings gone, all her...hopes and dreams of getting together with him...disappearing right before her eyes.

"I shouldn't have come here. I knew this would happen-"

"No, Natsu..." Lucy said, grabbing his hand. Natsu turned around, pale and sweaty.

"It's okay. You're still, Natsu, ne? I'll always be your nakama, even if you're a homosexual," Lucy said with a painful smile.

"Really? You're seriously okay with that?" Natsu asked, fidgeting.

"Of course!" Lucy lied, "It's not like I had feelings for you or something!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Natsu said quietly. Lucy pulled the pinkette in for a hug and smiled. She was able to get the hug without making things uncomfortable. The familiar scent of smoke...

"Promise. You're my best friend after all." After that scene, Natsu left the blueberries on her desk and left with a happy smile. Lucy stared after him, a single tear fell, and she began to cry onto her pillow, which was muffling her sobs of hopelessness. But Natsu was nakama and well, the person she liked, so she had to help him in every way she could. Gay or straight, he would always be her nakama.

Always. Be. Nakama.

Sobs.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu smiled at her at the guild. She smiled back. It's been three days since Natsu had confessed and it still seemed like nothing had happened. He was still as rowdy as ever and the guild was still as loud as ever, minus all the little quiet people in the corner such as Levy, Wendy, Mira, and herself, obviously.

"Are you SURE Natsu and you aren't together?" Levy asked, "It would be super cute if you were!"

"Little pink haired girls and little blonde boys running around destroying the country~" Mira sighed.

"That's disturbing," Wendy sweatdropped.

"Of course not. What happened at the apartment was just a clarification and nothing more," Lucy said, crossing her arms. Which it was in general.

"So what happened? He bring the bananas?" Mira asked.

"No. He brought blueberries, which didn't help my hangover. Instead, we just talked for a bit about what happened, cleared out our feelings, talked a while, and then left leaving me the blueberries. Then I went to rest my head."

"Stupid Natsu...I specifically said bananas..." Mira muttered.

"But, Lu-chan. I'm pretty sure your hangover went away in a matter of hours. You haven't shown up at the guild until today, and he did seem pretty worried," Levy said, "No feelings?"

"Natsu's always like that with all of us. Lisanna when she went off to Edolas. Gray at Galuna Island. Wendy at the Nirvana incident. He saved Erza at the Tower of Heaven. And he looked out for me during the Grand Magic Games. He's like that with everyone. He's a really...great friend," Lucy said.

"He looked really worried," Wendy said softly. Lucy smiled back at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Of course he was. Nakama means nakama," Lucy said at the same tone. Mira scowled at no one in particular however.

"I don't believe this. There has to be feelings somehow? You practically fainted at your party after he kissed you," Mira protested. Lucy shrugged.

"Guess you were wrong," Lucy said. Or really half-right.

"No, no. I don't believe this. I'm watching you guys like a hawk now," Mira huffed.

"Suit yourself," Lucy said normally, "I'm going to leave. If I don't all you'll do is stalk me."

"Maybe," Levy said smiling.

"You guys are idiots," Lucy sighed, "My hangover headache is coming back." Lucy hopped off her seat and stomped out the door, annoyed at herself and her guildmates. She was doing her best to hide how down she was feelings since her feelings weren't exactly returned in the process, but...supporting Natsu is what she'll do if it makes him happy.

If he was happy, she was happy, right?

Yeah.

Exactly.

"Lucy? Why are you talking to yourself?" said Natsu's voice. Lucy jumped.

"Natsu. You scared me. What exactly did you hear?" she asked nervously.

"Not much, really. I have a favor to ask," Natsu asked. Lucy widened her eyes.

"I've kept your secret, don't worry," Lucy said, smiling. Natsu breathed out in relief.

"It's our secret. And I just want to talk...about stuff," Natsu said sheepishly.

"Er...of course," Lucy said and they went on their way. Unbeknownst to them, the three Lucy was talking to earlier were still watching her...

* * *

**Well that was a bit depressing.**

**Review, Share, Favorite, Follow!**

**Pika Pi!**

**See you Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

*********THIS WILL BE A NALU. DO NOT BE ALARMED*****

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'll be sure to keep updating for your entertainment, you dirty sluts. :) And I hope you don't get offended by that. I just call all people here that. XD**

**And I'll post this every other Wednesday. It's going to be hard now, since school started. :P Stupid ass.**

**S3RL: Get your dose of Happy Hardcore today at SOUNDCLOUD!**

**CHAPTER 2 **

* * *

"What do you think's going on?" Mira to Wendy, "Can't your dragon sense like do something? Don't you have enhanced hearing? You're a dragon slayer after all."

"I can't for some reason. It's like there's someone wanting to stop us from listening to that conversation," Wendy said, doing her best.

"And I can't seem to rewrite the spell," Levy whined, "What's going on with Lu-chan?"

"Something's up. They're keeping something. This is a waste of time...let's just go back," Mira sighed, standing up quickly. The other two followed, with Lucy and Natsu on their minds. What was going on?

* * *

Lucy shifted uncomfortably as she followed the Fire Dragon Slayer. Probably because he was holding her hand as they walked, making her blush. But he had no reason to feel uncomfortable around her, or any girl for that matter. All those times she thought he could have possibly fallen for her were now slaps to the face. Looking at the pink-haired boy next to her, he was still looking around, probably to check if anyone was following them. But why? Why?

"Natsu, where are you taking me?" Lucy asked.

"Eh? Outside of Magnolia. Don't worry, I won't sell you to a pedophile," Natsu said simply. A vein popped out of Lucy's head.

"Dumbass!" she said loudly. Natsu smiled, but they kept walking hand and hand toward their destination. All those stares directed toward the two, made Lucy blush even more. Damn it all. They weren't a couple, yet they were acting like one. Walking together, hand holding. All he had to do was put his arm-

Natsu put his arm around Lucy.

This raised eyebrows for both Lucy and the lovely civilians. Now Lucy was completely red. What was UP with this act? First he tells her he's gay, and NOW they're acting as if they've been lovers from the very start!

Once they left Magnolia, they headed toward an open space with a lovely view of the river. Lucy stared at Natsu, confused and upset. Natsu seemed to look back and smiled. Lucy couldn't go anything. Her feelings were being returned? Or was this just a trick for her to get hopeful again.

"I like going here. Makes me think," Natsu mutters. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. With rage, she slapped him.

"What was that for?! You go all around saying you're gay and now you're acting as if we have been a couple from the start! Why are you doing this because your actions are OBVIOUSLY going against your own words." Natsu just stared at her, ignoring the slap. Lucy noticed the confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? You were shivering, so I just wanted to keep you warm. And since I have standards, I just kept you close to me instead of giving you my scarf or vest. There's nothing wrong with that, no?" Natsu asked.

"I...I...I..." Lucy said, trying to get words out.

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything because I don't want to get sick," Natsu said, obliviously. Lucy sighed. Her feelings must have gotten in the way of thinking rationally again.

"Might have overreacted," she sighed, "Sorry. Now, what is it you'd like to tell me?" But in her gut, something was wrong with this situation.

"You're a girl and you like boys, right?" Natsu asked.

"Well, duh. I'm not like you...no offense," Lucy said, quietly. Not like him at all.

"None taken. I was expecting something like that," Natsu said, "How do you get a boy to like you?"

"W-What's with this serious tone all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"I'm serious," Natsu whined. Lucy's eyes widened. Her chances were small.

"Well, you're first going to have to find someone with the same...preferences...as you," Lucy said. She couldn't believe she was teaching the person she liked how to seduce a...guy.

"Well, can you check...if...if..." Natsu said, blushing. Lucy noticed how cute he looked when he did, but mentally slapped herself for doing so. Her chances were blooming, but extremely miniscule. It's best she put those feelings aside and help her poor...friend. Thinking about that word...or any word related to it...nakama, comrade, partners, acquaintances...it left a sour taste in her mouth, even without saying it. When did it become like this?

"Lucy? Are you sure you're not sick?" Natsu asked, caressing her face. She shoved his hand away.

"I'M FINE! Just...just tell me who you want to ask is gay..." Lucy said. She really thought she would never have this conversation with anyone.

"I...just add the 'r' between the first two letters of my sexuality," Natsu said, running off. Lucy took the time to calculate.

Gray.

Suddenly, this great burst of jealousy had erupted inside of her, but she kept it hidden. Gray was also her nakama, but if he was also like Natsu and returned the same feelings...no, it couldn't be possible, because of Juvia. Juvia would kill the man. Lucy stood up and started walking back, slowly, to the guild.

There stood the man. Comrade. Natsu's crush. Unknown sexuality. Lucy put on a smile and walked over to him.

"Hi, Gray!" she said.

"Oh, Lucy. What are you going to ask me?" Gray said, looking confused. Usually she wouldn't bother to talk to him unless absolutely necessary, so this must be something big. "Did someone die? Get kidnapped? Raped? Sexually abused? Wendy became a child slave over the weekend? Erza's in the middle of a strawberry cake crisis? Or is someone in a life-death scenario and-"

"NO! Why would I ask you ANY of those things?" Lucy asked, surprised. Gray stared at her and blushed a bit.

"Well, you only really talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary-"

"Where did you get that idea?" Lucy asked. She didn't know this was how he felt. Her jealousy evaporated quickly.

"I'm sorry if you felt that way. I didn't really-"

"No, no, it's fine. I guess I just assumed since we're comrades..."

"Ah! I'll make it up to you!" Lucy said, sweating, "I'm sorry! I didn't know I treated you like that?" Gray looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Like a 'I-need-help-because-my-situation-is-so-dire-so-I' ll-go-to-you-for-help-and-that's-when-I'll-actuall y-talk-to-you' person, god damn!" Lucy said, feeling exasperated. And frustrated.

"'I-need-help-because-my-situation-is-so-dire-so-I ' ll-go-to-you-for-help-and-that's-when-I'll-actuall y-talk-to-you' person isn't really accurate more like 'I-need-help-because-my-situation-is-so-dire-so-I' ll-go-to-you-for-help-and-that's-when-I'll-actuall y-talk-to-you-because-I'm-the-sexiest-person-in-he re' person," Gray said with a smirk.

Lucy blushed.

"Did you call yourself sexy or me sexy?" she asked nervously. Gray smiled.

"Both. But I am sexier after all!" Gray said. Lucy socked him in the arm.

"I'm a girl. I have WAY more sex appeal than you," she said, smiling.

"But I'm a boy, so I appeal to girls with my sexy abs," Gray said.

"But I'm a girl, so I appeal to boys with...AH! I'm getting off topic!" Lucy said, "And when have ever talked like that in front of me?"

"You hardly ever talk to me."

"Point taken," she said, laughing, "We need to hang out tomorrow. Hopefully Natsu won't call me in for any help any time soon..." Gray's eye twitched, but Lucy didn't notice.

"Natsu? Why does he need your help? Why doesn't he go to Lisanna or something? What's up with- See! This is one of those 'I-need-help-because-my-situation-is-so-dire-so-I' ll-go-to-you-for-help-and-that's-when-I'll-actuall y-talk-to-you' times! Damn you!" Gray said, scowling and facing away from her.

"N-No!" Lucy stuttered, "It's not like that! I just have to ask you a-"

"A question? I've got that before," Gray mumbled.

"You assume everything too quickly."

"So then what is it, if it's not a question?"

"A...statement?"

"Go away, Lucy." Lucy huffed and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Gray, please," she whimpered. He softened and turned around, a bit pink.

"Sorry. Was I a bit too hard? Probably because I hardly talk to you..."

"Ah! Not this again!" Lucy groaned.

"Don't treat this situation like this! Let's call it..."

"What? A coincidental conversation?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that. What is it Natsu wants?" Gray asked. Lucy froze for a second, catching Gray's attention.

"Oi. What's the problem?" he asked. Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

"Let's do this somewhere private..." Gray said, biting her lip.

* * *

Gray's home was nothing special. It was a medium-sized apartment, with navy blue walls and beautiful white carpet. It was so spotless, Lucy couldn't believe that it was even used. There were pictures of him with Natsu, Erza, and Cana when they were little and a few pictures including herself and him. There was a nightstand that held a few spell books and a set of music albums nearby. Once they reached it, Gray searched all the rooms and then came back down, sitting on a black leather sofa.

"It's nice in here," Lucy noted, looking around, "But why exactly did you do that house check?"

"Juvia's a stalker," he said simply, "You don't know how it feels when you walk to take a shower and she's just WAITING there for you." Lucy paled.

"Um...interesting..." Lucy said, biting her lip, "She's not going to drown me because I'm in here, right?"

"Pray, Lucy. Pray," he sighed. Lucy stood there uncomfortably, shifting and looking at the room. One picture caught her eye.

"Is that Ur?" she asked, pointing to a small picture on the dresser. Gray looked at where she was pointing, sighed, and then nodded.

"Those where nice times. It was a one time picture, but it was probably one of the first times I didn't strip in public since she became my teacher," he chuckled.

"That sounds nice. I wish I could have pictures like these..." Lucy muttered.

"Ah! What am I doing? Sit down. You said you wanted to ask me something and you started crying. What the hell happened between you two?" he asked. She shuddered and shook her head.

"I promised Natsu I wouldn't tell you what's up..." Lucy said, wiping a tear. Gray softened.

"Listen. Just ask me the question," Gray said. Lucy took a deep breath and shuddered. How could she do this-

"Areyougay?" Lucy said quickly.

"What?" Gray said, "Slow down a bit, Luce."

"Are...you...gay...?" she was shivering now. Gray's eyes widened.

"Er...no. Not at all," he said, quietly, "Why are you so upset over this?" And Lucy couldn't take it. She blurted out everything about what happened since her birthday, about the confession, that wasn't a love confession, and the confusion about what happened today when they were acting like a couple, even though he kept making excuses, and it was just so complicated, Lucy couldn't take it-

"Slow down, Lucy, If you feel this way about him, why don't you just tell him?" Gray asked. Lucy groaned.

"I'm not going to do that!" she cried, "His sexuality preferences are different from mine!"

"You need to get that off your chest," Gray said. Lucy blushed.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, punching him in the stomach. The raven-haired boy winced.

"Not, that!" he said, blushing, "I'm talking about your problems! You're seriously overreacting today..." Gray rubbed his stomach, still burning with pain. Lucy blushed.

"I thought you meant my...never mind. I'm just glad I can open up to you like this," she said, smiling, "I didn't know that we could ever carry a conversation like this..."

"That's because you hardly talk to me," he sweatdropped.

"Again, I'm sorry!" Lucy whined.

"I told you it's-" he stopped, midway, just to receive a hug from the blonde. He blushed a bit, but then returned it, smiling.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. She shivered.

"Thanks. For letting me talk with you," Lucy said.

"Welcome," he said, "Now, go confess your feelings, idiot." She let go of him and ran out the door.

Why was she blushing?

* * *

"Oh, Lucy! How'd it go?" Natsu asked, smiling. Lucy put on her determined face.

"Hey..." she said, "We need to talk."

"Oh...he isn't, isn't he?" Natsu said, his voice cracking.

"Well...yeah. But I'm trying to-"

"Lucy?" Natsu said. The intense stare of his eyes made her blush.

"Y-Yeah?" she said nervously.

"Can you just go home? I'd like to be left alone for a while..." Natsu said, looking away.

"But Natsu!" Lucy complained.

"Please!" He turned around and his eyes were a bit wet, "It's funny, you know. It's hard being a person who likes the same sex now...it's just so unlikely that it could ever work out..."

'Natsu..." Lucy said. She couldn't say anything else. She couldn't express her feelings, or how sorry she felt for him, or how angry she was at herself for being so stupid and so slow at everything. Everything was changing and the future was now completely blurry. Or maybe it was her eyes filling up with tears. "I'll just take my leave now..." She ran out of his house, crying. As she passed by Gray's apartment, he could see the tears trail behind the flash of yellow.

"Is it raining?" he wondered as he prepared himself for bed.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT?! Hopefully good, but as I try to finish this essay: share, like, follow, favorite, review, whatever you do! COME ON YOU GUYS! :D It'll help me finish this stupid paper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I didn't think this story would get 40 followers with only the first two chapters. I'M SO HAPPY. Thanks you guys! :D This story IS dedicated to the Nalu fanbase, mainly because I keep pissing them off with other stories I'm writing. As much as I love Gralu, Nalu is close behind. So, I'm not THAT bad at writing Nalu, right?**

**I'm so alone...TT_TT**

**But hey! 40 follows and 23 favorites? THANKS! :D I love all you guys for everything you've done! Thanks for ALL the support of my crappy stories.**

**ELECTRONIC DOPE OF THE WEEK: www. youtube watch?v=t6hD6r3sIOE**

**CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

"Natsu...you can't keep forcing yourself to do this," Gray said quietly.

"I'm not doing anything. I can't have what happened happen again," Natsu said, scowling.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you to do this. Lucy-"

"Lucy is the reason why I'm doing this... You don't want to see her hurt, don't you?" Natsu interrupted.

"Lucy is literally heartbroken over the fact you're-" Gray complained. Natsu winced.

"Don't rub it in. That's one of the reasons my life is so much harder compared to others," Natsu said quietly.

"You being gay has nothing to do with the fact she feels terrible. She can accept that. It's the fact that YOU'RE not giving her a chance to express her feelings!"

"What do you mean 'feelings'? She said that she had none for me. I don't have any for her except for her being one of the best nakama I know," Natsu grumbled. Gray nearly tripped over his own feet. That was the reason why Lucy was upset.

"So after all this time..."

"Wait, what do you mean by FEELINGS?" Natsu asked.

"I-I've got to go...I'll talk to you later..." Gray muttered, storming out of Natsu's house. Natsu was being an absolute dickhead and unappreciative of Lucy at the moment. He wanted to just beat him up for being impatient, not taking the time to ask about her own feelings. After the whole "rain" incident, he had this feeling that Natsu had done something wrong, so he came to check on him. That led to him confessing his feelings and Gray becoming angry and upset and frustrated. He hadn't felt that way in a while...a confused wreck.

Damn it all. He had to go check on Lucy, though...

* * *

"I don't know why you like him. He's a stupid son of a bitch," Gray muttered, sitting on Lucy's bed.

"It's all your fault..." Lucy said quietly. For the second time that night, Gray tripped on his own feet.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Well, you DID dare Natsu to kiss me...if it weren't for you-"

"Are you BLAMING me for your love problems?" Gray said, shocked, but quickly gained his composure. "Well, it looks like the sides have switched."

"What do you mean switched?" Lucy asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well...I'm the one coming for you about problems about someone I care about," Gray shrugged.

"You care about me?" Lucy said, slightly blushing. Gray shrugged again and smirked.

"Don't think too high of yourself. Of course I care about you. I always have," Gray said quietly. As Gray saw Lucy blush even more he added, "Nakama, of course." That calmed down Lucy's heart.

"Y-Yeah. That's right..." she said.

"Oh well...I would like to go home, but I'm spending the night at the guild. I think Juvia's waiting for me..." Gray shuddered, "In my bed."

"Then you should go. If you don't, she'll suspect something's up and then kill me," Lucy sighed.

"I'd rather spend it here...when has your bed become soft like this?" Gray said, jumping up and down on it.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT!" Lucy yelled, smiling. Gray flopped down onto it and relaxed.

"Relax. I'm not morbidly obese...like Droy," he smirked.

"You just keep being an idiot...only somewhere else," Lucy sighed, "And thank God Levy-chan isn't here or she just might kill you for making fun of her teammate." She giggled anyway, watching Gray lean back and relax, slightly blushing. DAMN IT. She couldn't be developing teammates for both of them...could she?

"Gray," Lucy said quietly. The raven-haired man open his eyes.

"What is it, Luce?" he asked.

"You can sleep on the chair...just, um...don't strip..." Lucy said, turning away, "I need to brush my teeth." She got up quickly, running quickly to the bathroom with her eyes closed. Once she reached the mirror, her fears were confirmed.

She. Was. Blushing.

What the hell was she doing? What was wrong with her? Did she fall for TWO of her teammates? What the... Lucy sank to the floor, knees drawn up to her head, shaking. Something was definitely wrong with her...

"Lucy!" Gray said. Lucy snapped out of it, thinking about the original conversation...Gray wasn't gay...but Natsu, her love, was...was she gay? What was she saying, of COURSE she wasn't gay-

"LUCY!" Gray yelled again.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, a bit annoyed.

"You got any clothes I can borrow?" he asked. Lucy could feel him blushing.

"Why can't you just get your own?" Lucy groaned.

"Well, Juvia took all my sleeping pajamas and now I can't get them back unless I sleep with her and you shohuld know how creepy it is to have someone sleep in your bed-"

"OKAY OKAY! I get it. If you're lucky, I may still have old clothes from my dad," Lucy sighed, washing her face.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy laughed. Of course, there were no clothes from Jude Heartfilia left with her...she had left those at the Love and Lucky memorial. Gray was now standing around in bunny pajamas...that were a bit small for him.

"H-Hey!" he blushed.

"I-I'm sorry...no I'm not...AHAHAHA!" Lucy said, falling onto her bed.

"This is not what I was hoping for...but it's your biggest size..." Gray sighed.

"Actually, those were supposed to go to Erza...but I'll let you keep them. They look stupid on you," Lucy giggled.

"I'm sexy in them," Gray scoffed.

"Damn, yes you are," Lucy said. Gray's eyes widened.

"Lucy? What did you say?" he asked. Lucy realized what came out of her mouth and her smile faded away.

"N-Nothing..." she stammered, "Anyway...thanks. You're a great friend."

"I know. Lucy, you think you'll be alright? I'll take my leave if you want-"

"Oh, no. You're fine. As long as you don't strip and you sleep on the floor," Lucy said, smiling, pointing to the make shift bed.

"Again, thanks. I just don't want to wake up to the sound of Juvia splashing and crooning..." Gray shuddered.

"Oh, well, duh." Lucy said, "I know how it feels...every god damn time..." Memories flooded her of times where Natsu would just be on her bed sleeping away. At least Gray knew how to treat a lady.

What. Was. She. Saying.

"I'm tired...night, Luce," Gray sighed, flopping onto the pillows and blankets. Lucy shut off the lights and climbed into her own bed.

"Night, Gray."

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning... Gray was gone though. Shrugging, he saw the pajamas neatly folded, along with the pillows and blankets with a cute little note.

_Thanks for the sleepover. It was nice seeing you so peaceful, unlike usual. -Gray, the sexiest _

Giggling, she changed into her clothes, feeling light and warm. At least someone knew how to leave someone a thank you note. Unlike Natsu...Natsu...she had to check on Natsu. She was feeling much more confident today. She could confess her feelings without stopping. Natsu had to be feeling better. After all, Gray HAD talked to him. And Gray was a master at comforting others.

She was nearly skipping on the way, causing eyes to focus on her. She was feeling a bit better today. Could this be because of Gray? Gray could have done something to her...hopefully not have drugged her. Then she might feel a bit upset...but she was happy, lightheaded, somewhat free. As if Gray was the savior and Lucy was poor trapped bird in a cage, wanting to fly and sing and true to the world.

Happiness. Something she hadn't felt in a while since Natsu...Natsu...

She opened the door and she found...

Natsu.

Natsu.

Kissing.

Gray.

They seemed like two angels, bowing to each other. Natsu was overwhelming, his body magnificent over Gray's beautiful one. He took charge of the make-out session while Gray became the servant. Natsu was the master. Gray was the maid.

Nearly perfect.

Nearly.

Perfect.

Her happiness was crushed...her dreams ruined. She wailed, cried, thrashed at the door, but they couldn't stop. It was as if Lucy was powering their actions. Lucy was the generator of this love. It could make sense. After all, they both had Lucy in their lives. Each one of them was both loved by Lucy. Both probably just wanted to get their feelings out...while Lucy...she had to go back to crying in a pillow.

Yet she was NEEDED to watch it. She wanted to rip Gray out of the picture and become the one Natsu loved...or even worse, in her opinion, take Natsu out and replace him in his place. She wanted both of them...yet they were so far away. It made her want to run out...yet she was stuck. She couldn't find the urge to watch.

God was playing an ugly game.

Gray had now found his lead in the game, pushing Natsu against the wall, his cool fingers that once seemed to comfort Lucy, tortured her heart and soul as he felt Natsu's arched back. Natsu whimpered, yet he replied with just as much fierceness. It was pure bliss for both of them...yet torture for the blonde.

As Natsu opened his eyes, he seemed to finally take hold of Lucy's presence.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asked, pushing Gray off and breathing hard.

"Natsu, it was probably just her poor little heart...she wanted us...yet it's a bit too late," Gray said, hugging him from behind, kissing her neck. Natsu let out a moan.

So did Lucy's heart.

"Isn't it great? I finally found someone who could return my feelings...my actions...I found someone who felt the same way and not creeped out about it," Natsu said, smiling, "I love you, Gray."

Gray smiled. "I love you too, Natsu."

The world began to spin and blur, the colors mixing to become a torturing shade of purple...the mix of red and blue...Natsu and Gray...their moans mixing to become a torturing laugh...she couldn't...she couldn't...

It was hell. Pure hell. Did she die?

She couldn't have...right?

She finally found her voice and began to scream.

* * *

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" yelled Natsu's voice. She was shuddering in his arms and Gray was holding her as well. They were so warm...and cooling at the same time, she nearly collapsed from relief.

"You were having a spasm of some sorts...you kept crying...saying no and no and no over and over again..." Gray said, worried, "I thought you were having some sort of critical medical condition."

"W-Why is Natsu here?" Lucy's voice felt raw and swollen. Natsu blushed.

"Gray told me to come right away..." Natsu said, shuffling. Lucy's heart fell.

"I-I see," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Gray said, holding his hand on her forehead, "You're not warm or anything..."

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me," Lucy said, waving them off and getting out of their grasp. She was annoyed at herself for having such a nightmare. "Just a nightmare of sorts."

"You wanna talk about it?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned red.

"It's nothing!" she said with a bit more fierceness, "I would just like to be left alone..." Natsu nodded and hugged Lucy, causing her to blush, then leaving saying the words. "Damn it, Luce. You better be okay." Once he left, Lucy flopped onto her pillow.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Lucy groaned. Her hangover headache was coming back.

"I have to return these fucking pajamas, dumbass," Gray smiled, putting them in her arms. Lucy smiled.

"You always are able to make me feel better...thanks," Lucy said quietly, hugging the pajamas. They smelled like Gray. It was comforting. Maybe she wouldn't give them to Erza...

"Also, I, um, bought some bananas. Mira told me you were out, so the next time you go drinking...there's some on the table," Gray said, "I got to go and buy some more clothes now...if Juvia kills you, it'll be my fault..." Lucy laughed, feeling better.

"Don't worry about it." Gray got up and was about to leave before Lucy said, "Wait."

He waited.

But what the fuck was he waiting for?

Lucy didn't even know what came over her.

"I-I'd like to talk about it with you," Lucy said, turning away.

"You mean, the nightmare?" Gray asked. Lucy froze, but nodded slowly. Gray scooted back down and sat on the bed. Lucy, tired and not giving a fuck anymore, leaned onto Gray.

"Y-You and Natsu were kissing," Lucy said quietly, "And...I don't know what came over me, but I felt like...like I had died and gone to the underworld, forced to watch you guys fuck each other for all of eternity that I-" Gray had clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Listen, Luce," Gray said, shutting her off, "Natsu's gay. We can't change that. The best thing for him is to accept it...for US to accept it."

"I can't Gray. I just can't," Lucy sighed.

"I couldn't accept it the first time I heard it...but now I learned I just have to deal with it. I don't have the same feelings like you, but he's nakama. That comes first. Minor details could vary." Gray and Lucy smiled.

"The other reason why it was a nightmare...was that I...I...I..." Lucy said, shaking.

"If you don't want to tell me, just don't. Save it for another time. You're already stressed," Gray said quietly. He got up, removing Lucy's source of coolness.

"I-I gotta go," Gray muttered.

"Gray!" Lucy said quickly. He looked back at her and saw a flushed, messy, yet gorgeous blonde.

"I...thank you," Lucy smiled, giving him a small hug.

"Don't push yourself," Gray said smiling, returning it and then leaving.

She had that scent of chocolate raspberries.

* * *

Natsu was standing around the corner, glaring at Gray.

"What?" Gray asked.

"You keep toying with my feelings...what are you doing?" Natsu asked. Gray scowled.

"That's what I'd like you to ask yourself," Gray retorted as he went on his way. Natsu slumped down onto the wall, sighing. It was getting rougher and rougher since his secret had been exploited.

Maybe it would have been better if Lucy didn't know at all.

Maybe it would have been better if he didn't have feelings for Gray.

Maybe it would have been better if he wasn't even gay in the first place.

Life was tough. But he was determined to find the right one...

"Natsu?" said a voice. It was the other sound...the one he heard in his dreams...dreams he thought might never happen...yet now...

He looked up to have his thoughts confirmed.

"Sting..." he sighed.

* * *

**Well there. REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A NALU. NALU. NATSU X LUCY.**

**How was it? Leave a review please! Thanks to all my followers and favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome. *huggles***

**BYE! :D :D :D**


End file.
